


Maybe More Than Friends

by OneDirection_14



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDirection_14/pseuds/OneDirection_14
Summary: This is a Larry Stylinson fanfic and this is my first time writing one. Harry and Louis are slowly discovering their feelings for eachother.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 2





	1. How it All Started

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic I have written, I have never been a very good writer but I have wanted to make a fanfic so this is my attempt. I hope you enjoy this first chapter and when you finish reading it can you please leave a comment on the bottom of the page to tell me how it was and what I can improve on because I would really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy!

*Third Person*

They were the biggest boy band in the world! They were One Direction! A group of five boys who all tried out on the X-Factor as solo contestants and then failed. Luckily the judges decided that they would be a perfect group to make a band, Louis, Zayn, Liam, Niall, and Harry. They did really good on the X-Factor but ended up getting third place. That didn't stop them from anything. All the fans loved them and they decided to go on tour and the tour was sold out. They performed a bunch of covers and the fans loved it and wanted them to make music. Their first single skyrocketed on charts and was #1 in over 30 countries. The boys started to create more and more music and ended up releasing their first album. However the fans saw something between two of the boys, Louis and Harry. They always seemed super cuddly and were always super close on stage and in interviews. Fans always thought it was kinda suspicious but Harry and Louis both said nothing was going on between them. 

*Louis' POV*

We just got done with our last show of our tour and Harry did amazing (as usual). He has the best voice and just always sounds so amazing while singing, and he was definitely made to be a performer. He always has some amazing idea of something we should do during our concerts. I am a little sad that the tour is over because I will miss being on stage and with the boys since we are taking a 3 week break. Although, right after we will be back in the studio working on our new album. After the show we got back into the dressing room and our managers always tell us what we can improve on for our next performance. We sit down for 30 minutes all just chatting to each other while people clear out of the arena. After a little we go back out and there are like 4 girls left so we go to say hi and talk to them for a little. We talk to the girls for about 20 minutes just talking about the performance and just random stuff like the names of their dogs. One of their dogs' names was Tracker. They ask us to follow them on twitter so we do. We eventually have to stop talking to them because we need to shower and get back to the hotel because we have an interview in the morning. There are only 3 rooms for the 5 of us so we always have to share with someone, I often share with Harry and Liam shares with Zayn, and Niall gets his own. Once we get back to the hotel I take a shower while Harry is talking to his mom and his sister. I turn the shower on as hot as it can go, I wait for about 2 minutes for it to heat up and once the mirror starts to fog up I get it. I let the hot water hit my back and it begins to turn red. I sit with the water hitting my back for about 3 minutes enjoying the sound of the water dripping off my body and onto the ground. I pour a good amount of shampoo into my hand and lather it through my hair, then I take the conditioner that the hotel provided and take a small amount and apply it to my ends. I wash the shampoo and conditioner out of my hair and get my blue loofah and pour a bunch of the hotel body wash on it that smelled like eucalyptus. I love the smell of eucalyptus. I wash my body and rinse it off, when I step out of the bathroom I see that Harry is off the phone with his mom and ask him how she is. I love his mom. She is so amazing. "Good, Dusty got out of the yard today though. Luckily they found her sitting on our neighbor's mailbox." he replied. "Well I am glad she is doing good and I'm glad they found Dusty, lucky she didn't get too far" I told him. Harry gave me a little smile and said he was gonna hop in the shower now that I am done. I get my pajama pants and a random old shirt out of my suitcase. After I decided to call my mom as well because I also missed her even though I am 19. 

*Harry's POV*

I close the door to the bathroom and the mirror is still foggy because Louis likes to take burning hot showers, I don't know how he doesn't burn his skin off sometimes. I turn the handle into the middle. I like the middle. It isn't too hot or too cold, it is just right. I'm kinda like Goldilocks I guess. I take the shampoo the hotel provided even though I prefer my own but I used the rest of it yesterday. I don't like to use a bunch of shampoo because it often makes my hair tangley because it is curly. I know Louis loves my curly hair but sometimes I wish I didn't have it because it can get hard to take care of. I take a bunch of conditioner and brush it through my hair with my fingers. I still have some of my own body wash left but I end up using the rest of it. I don't use a loofah like Louis because it is too rough on my skin so I use a rag instead. I only take like a 5 minute shower and when I get out I see that Louis is talking to his mom, so I quietly gather my clothes from my duffle bag and put them on. I go back to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. When I get out of the bathroom again Louis is done talking to his mom and heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth. There is only one bed in the hotel today so we have to sleep together, usually there are 2 beds but this hotel doesn't have any rooms with 2 beds which I found pretty weird. I get onto the right side of the bed and pull the covers over me because it is pretty chilly in the room. Soon after Louis comes out of the bathroom and turns off the light and gets under the covers on the left side. He smells like eucalyptus, that must have been the scent the hotel has because he never brings his own. Louis' back is facing me and then he shifts his body and his hand touches mine. His hand is so soft and I just want to touch it, he doesn't move his hand. I move my pinky finger a little and his hand twitches, but he still doesn't move it. I connect our pinky fingers and the rest of our fingers just slowly interlock together. His hand is so soft I just want to continue holding it forever. Neither of us move our hands and just leave them like that for the rest of the night and we eventually fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from a span of 2 days. Harry and Louis are growing closer and sharing some moments. I hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey people! I hope you enjoy this chapter is is longer than my first one but it still is quite short. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave any comments about what I can work on to improve my writing. Thank you for reading. Have a wonderful day/night!

Harry’s POV*

When I woke up in the morning Louis was still asleep. He was snoring quietly. I remembered last night and how it felt when our hands met. I could still smell a light trace of his shampoo in the air. I layed in bed for 10 more minutes staring at the ceiling continuously thinking about last night. I heard a knock at the door. I got up to see who it was. When I opened the door Niall was standing outside the door still in his pajamas and still had a bed head. 

“Good morning Niall.” I said sleepy to him.

“Good morning Harry! I just wanted to make sure you guys were up because we have to leave in 2 hours to get back home.” Niall replied. 

“Okay, I will go wake up Louis. See you soon.”

“Bye Harry.”

Louis’ POV*

Harry wakes me up in the morning by shaking me awake. He says we have to leave in 2 hours so we need to start getting ready. I get out of bed to go to the bathroom, right as I start washing my hands I remember last night. Harry’s hand was very soft, I wonder if he uses any moisturizer or anything like that on them. Once I finish washing my hands I leave the bathroom to go pack up my stuff. When I leave the bathroom I see Harry laying on the bed on his computer. 

“Watcha doing?” I ask him.

“Just scrolling through twitter. The fans really enjoyed the show last night.” He said. 

“Well that is good.”

“Why don’t we pack our things quickly so we can go get some breakfast before we have to leave.” Harry suggested.

“That sounds good.” I replied.  
I quickly get my things together and it only takes me 20 minutes. Harry and I walk to the other boys rooms to see if they want to go but none of them are ready so it is just the two of us. We agree to go to McDonalds. I order a sausage egg Mcmuffin and a hashbrown, and Harry orders 3 flapjacks and an orange juice. We decide to go back to our hotel room to eat our food. We eat it on the bed.

“What are you going to do when we are on our 2 week break?” Harry asks me.

“I don’t know probably sleeping in because I never sleep very well when we are on tour.” I answered.

“That sounds like a good plan. I might do that too.” he chuckled back.  
I look up at him and see his green eyes. They are very pretty, like a seafoam green I think. We just chat some more about random stuff until Liam comes to our door and says we have to leave in 10 minutes. We throw away the left of our breakfast in the rubbish bin and put on our shoes. We meet up with the other 3 boys when waiting for the elevator and go down to the lobby and outside is the bus waiting for us in the parking lot. We all say ‘Thank you’ to the ladies at the desk in the lobby and go out to the bus. We play card games on the bus and I lose all of them. Harry and I never discuss what happened last night. I don’t know why we would cause nothing happened, yeah nothing happened.

Harry’s POV*

All the boys and I are on the bus just playing games and having fun. Louis keeps losing and I can see that he is a little upset. He gets up from the table and says that he is tired so he is going to lay down in his bunk. I get up from the table 5 minutes later to check on him.

“Hey Lou, are you okay?” I ask him  
I don’t get an answer so I ask again.

“Lou? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” He responded. 

“I don’t know. You just seemed a little upset when we were playing cards. Was it because of last night? I’m sorry if-” 

“No, it does not have anything to do with last night Harry. Just a little upset that I kept losing.” Louis interjected.

“Well I am glad it had nothing to do with last night because last night was nice.”

“Okay. Do you want me to leave because I can.” 

“No you’re fine you don’t have to leave.” Louis responded. 

“I am glad I brought up last night because if I didn’t I feel like it would have never been broughten up and I would have just been left not knowing whether it was a mistake or not.”  
I lay down in my bunk that is across from Louis’ and give him a fist bump. When his hand touches mine my stomach does a cartwheel. “Why do I feel this way, it is so weird.”  
I eventually fall asleep. 

I wake up and we are at a gas station. It is already dark outside so I check the time and it is 7:38 p.m. I get up because I want to go inside and get a bag of crisps. I go inside and pick up a large bag of salt and vinegar crisps, “My favorite”. I also buy some Doritos because I know Louis fancies those. I pay for the crisps and head back to the bus. I get on and a few minutes later we head back onto the road. I hand the crisps to Louis and he thanks me. I eat my crisps on my bunk while scrolling through twitter on my computer. I see that Louis keeps looking at my computer so I get up and squeeze into his bunk. I lay down next to him and we scroll through twitter looking at all of the fans tweets. I steal one of Louis’ Doritos and he hits me on the arm. We start to giggle like little girls. Louis is a really good person to just hang out with.

Louis’ POV*

Harry and I are just scrolling through twitter and having a good time. I almost forgot that 2 hours ago I was feeling terrible. Harry is really good at making you forget that you are sad. That is a really good quality that he has. We are really close to each other because the bunks are very small, much smaller than the bed last night. Our legs are touching each other. We just keep laughing at all the tweets. Some of the people on twitter are very funny.  
Eventually it gets late and the other boys are in the bathroom brushing their teeth so Harry gets off of my bunk and gets back on his.

“Goodnight Louis” he says with a smile.

“Goodnight Harry” I say and give him a smile back.  
We look at each other for a few more seconds. He has the most beautiful smile. It brings me joy. All five of us fall asleep within 30 minutes. I am super tired even though I didn’t do much today. 

I wake up at 10:30 a.m. and almost everyone is already awake. Harry is sitting on his bunk on his computer when he looks up.

“Good morning! Did you sleep well?” he asks me.

“Yes, I did. I was very tired last night.” I responded.  
Harry shakes his head in approval.  
I see Liam and Niall on the couch in the front of the bus eating some cereal while playing some video game on the TV. I think Zayn is still asleep because I can hear very light snores coming from above me. I get out of my bed and head to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I am done I go back to my bunk to be surprised that Harry is sitting in it with his computer in his lap. I get onto my bunk and ask him what he is doing while looking over at his computer.

“I am playing Webkinz. Have you never heard of it? It is so fun.” he answers.

“I have heard of it but I have never played before. What do you do.” I ask.

Harry shows me how to play and helps me set up an account on my computer. We play for like 2 hours. It was really fun. I get up to get something to eat because I have been up for 2 hours now and still haven’t eaten anything. I just pick up a granola bar from the pantry and take a big bite of it while watching Liam and Niall play some game I have never seen on the TV screen. Zayn is finally awake and he is on the phone with his Mom and sister right now. That reminds me to call my family as well because I didn’t call them yesterday and I usually call them everyday. 

After about 3 more hours on the bus we finally get back to London and can finally go home for 2 weeks. I will miss having the boys around but it will be nice to finally see my family in person after almost 5 months of not seeing them. Talking on the phone is much different than seeing them in person. I will also only be without the boys for 2 weeks so I will be able to manage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to write and feedback in the comments. I am trying to grow as a writer and that is the best way I can.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this. This is my first time writing a fanfic so if you have any feedback please tell me in the comments! Also sorry this is short but I will try my best to make the chapter longer if people like it. I was trying to finish it before I went it bed so I was in a rush.


End file.
